


iTunes Challenge 1: Still I Push My Barrow All the Day...

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate universe-historical, Deathfic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 1: Eli, the Barrow Boy by the Decemberists<br/>In a small village, some love stories are never told</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 1: Still I Push My Barrow All the Day...

**Author's Note:**

> itunes challenge where you wrote a quick fic for the first ten songs on shuffle

Adam pushed his barrow down the street, selling his wares. The sound of the wheels rattling down the cobblestones echoed throughout this empty corner of the town as the moon shone down, setting both him and his barrow aglow. Despite being no one around to sell too, he continued on with his barrow; it was his job. He found himself dreaming of things past, his love, Tommy. He wanted to give the world to his love or at the very least the finest luxuries the town store sold, fine cloths and other beautiful things. But, you see, one did not make much money selling wares from a barrow. He could barely afford to feed himself, let alone throw money around on jewels and cloths. But he had no choice, he was the barrow boy. His job was to push his barrow day in and day out and wait for nightfall when he could spend it with the most beautiful, perfect creature alive, his Tommy. Of course, that was until the day he had found his beautiful Tommy’s dead body. Adam had wept for days, weeks, hiding his pain from the rest of the town. They would never have accepted the two of them. And as Adam had dried his tears, he carried his love to the deepest pine grove in the forest, where the sun shone through the trees. A beautiful resting ground for his beautiful love. He would not allow the town that had driven Tommy to his death to bury him in the grounds of the church he had despised. The church that Adam had now come across at the end of the street. He found himself wandering amidst the graves in the moonlight. Looking at the rough cut stone carved with the names of all who had passed, he stopped at the final grave in the row of the churchyard for the poor barrow boy who had “drowned” in the river. The final grave was his own.


End file.
